I'm God
by fabilousxx
Summary: Телефон, страх, притеснение. Любов, привързаност и разстояние. Живота не винаги е честен. Не и когато Макишима е далеч и е омъжен, но е влюбен в друг и любимият му е в болница.
1. Ig

Той не издържа. Този начин на живот го убива. Прекалено е далеч, че да направи каквото и да е. Седи до телефона си и чака обаждане, вест, нещо... нещо от Тоудоу. Просто да му чуе вердия глас и да му каже, _Маки-чан! Само, ако знаеш колко съм добре!_ И да започне да говори... да говори за себе си и всичко около него. Да го препълва с информация, която не му е особено нужна. Да му каже за живота си с Манами и плановете им. След това да го пита за неговият живот с Тадокоро. Да се засмеят на факта колко са глупави, че не те двамата са омъжени... Как му се иска да може да върне времето назад, когато се запознаха на онзи плаж. Когато пак беше късно за тях, но Тоудоу не беше в болница и не му правят изследвания за рак. Не, всъщност, когато се запознаха на онзи плаж преди повече от десет години може би да не беше късно за тях. Може би да имаше шанс. И все още може би има шанс. Нека само Тоудоу да е добре...

Макишима съжалява толкова много за всички пъти, когато той започваше караници и войни с Тоудоу. Поглеждайки назад осъзнава колко ненужно всичко това е било и все още е. Какво ли щеше да е, ако още се сърдеше за поредната глупост? Щеше ли въобще да знае, че сега Тоудоу е в болница? Че е толкова зле? Защо въобще е толкова далеч от него?

Понякога мисли какво щеше да е, ако първо беше срещал Тоудоу, а не Тадокоро? Дали нещата между тях щяха да пламнат, както пламнаха при първата им среща на плажа? Сигурно да. Както продължиха след това почти тайно да се виждат. Всички тези малки усмивки, дори когато излизаха семейно. Моментите, когато се правиха на ударени и оставяха Тадокоро и Манами за малко, че да имат малко тайно време заедно... Всичко това е толкова прецакано и нередно, но се усеща като толкова правилно. Много по-правилно от връзките им сега.

И двамата обичат партньорите си, не е, че няма любов. Проблема е, че Макишима и Тоудоу са прекалено необясними – тотално различни, но са като огън и вятър. Един поглед – пламък; една целувка – пожар. Цялата им връзка е толкова опасна. Когато Тадокоро е нощна смяна, Макишима излиза с Тоудоу, а той казва на Манами, че има извънреден случай в работата му и се нуждаят от него. Любовта им не може да се оспори – истинска е.

Ританията под масата, малките усмивки. Спряха. Момента, когато замина – спряха. Опитва се, някой няма ли да го спре да мисли за това? Не може ли просто да се успокои?

Телефона на Макишима звънна и той подскочи, но на момента вдигна. Тоудоу с много тих глас му заговори и Макишима почти не се разплака. Замисли се колко няма нужда да бъде далеч, колко иска сега да може да отиде в болницата при Тоудоу... да му занесе списания и други нужни глупости за него. Да му купи диадема и плодове, че да се храни по неговите критерии за здравословно. Тоудоу му каза как е сам в стая, но поне има интернет. Каза му, че са му направили изследвания и сега чака резултати. Сподели му още, че не го свърта на едно място и няма търпение Манами да му донесе нещо различно от каталог с възможни лекарства и функциите им. Макишима се засмя тъжно, Тоудоу също. И двамата без думи се усещат колко са си нужни, че да са добре...

„ _Хайде прибирай се, Маки-чан, липсваш ми._ "

„Имай търпение, ще имаш много време да ме отегчаваш, Тоудоу."

„ _Обичам те_."

Макишима издиша тежко, прекара ръка през косата си и му каза, „Знаеш, че колкото и да не искам да го признавам пред себе си", пак издиша тежко и Тоудоу като все едно спра да диша „... и аз те обичам. Много."

Върна се някакво настроение в гласа на Тоудоу и говориха още няколко минути. Факт е, че се обичат. Макишима седи на леглото си и наистина се надява Тоудоу да не е болен от рак. Просто да има някаква инфекция и да се оправи с антибиотици. Макишима знае, че с всичко ще се справи, но не и без да знае, че Тоудоу е добре и има някакъв шанс за тях.

Може би някой ден ще спрат да бягат от себе си и може би повече няма да са със сегашните си партньори.

Може би, просто може би, ще са заедно някой ден и никога отново няма да имат нужда от тайна връзка.

Може би, ще са наистина много щастливи.

Може би ще заживеят заедно и наистина ще се обичат много.

Може би, дори повече от сега.

 _ **„**_ _ **If**_ _ **two people are meant to be together**_ **, eventually they'll find their way back**."

– Chuck Bass.


	2. Suai

Shut up about it.  
_

I'm God. II

Минаха два месеца, откакто изписаха Тоудоу от болницата. И месец, откакто Макишима е в Япония. Много е благодарен на брат си, че спешно му изникна работа в родната им държава. С два разговора между двамата, Макишима му показа колко може да му е полезен и Рен сам го помоли да дойде. Кой е той, че да откаже на брат си, когато се нуждае от него за месец там? Където е Тоудоу и не много хора знаят, че е омъжен. За Тадокоро.

Тадокоро. Това му беше сложно. Последната нощ, преди Макишима да замине правиха секс. Не това е лошата част – това е нормално за омъжени хора. Лошото е, че през цялото време мислеше, обмисляше и намираше разлики.

Секса с Тадокоро е романтичен, внимателен и сигурен. Като лек дъжд през пролетта. Обаче с Тоудоу... с него е напълно различно. Между тях двамата е искри, игри и страст. Като много силен ураган през летен ден.

След секса с Тадокоро, той просто прегръща Макишима и прекарва ръце през дългата му зелена коса. След като приключат с Тоудоу, той ляга на него и го обсипва с целувки и дразнещи въпроси, на които Макишима понякога сериозно се изнервя и е на малко да стане и да си тръгне, но Тоудоу го спира всеки път. Нелепо е как знае какво точно трябва да направи, как да го хване и къде да го целуне. Накрая завършват с чаши чай и Тоудоу с косата на Макишима в ръцете си – да я сплита, реше или просто нещо да ѝ прави. Макишима никога няма да признае колко реално обича, когато Тоудоу се занимава с косата му и от време на време решава да го целуне по рамото или някъде по врата. Тадокоро не прави така.

На сутринта, когато Макишима излизаше, Тадокоро го прегърна все едно е за последно. „ _Внимавай с красивото момче!"; „Знаеш за кое момче говоря, Ю."; „Обичам те, лек полет. Обади ми се по някое време!"_ Целунаха се и Макишима тихо му каза, _И аз теб_ , и отказа да мисли за всичко, което може би го очакваше. Тадокоро е чудесен. Не заслужава това.

Момента, когато си взе багажа от летището и излезе отпред да си хване такси чу Тоудоу да му вика името. В следващия момент беше силно прегърнат и обсипан с целувки." _Остави ме, ще имаш проблеми. Известен си тук, Тоудоу_." Но кога ли Тоудоу е слушал Макишима? „ _Не ми пука, ама изобщо_!" Дори се целунаха още няколко пъти и Макишима остави усмивка да се формира на лицето му.

Усещането да остави децата на Рен в детската градина, да звънне на Тадокоро и да говорят за два часа и после да се оправи за излизане беше уникално за него. Малкият детайл е, че когато съпруга му го пита къде ще излиза, Макишима тихо смъмри имената на Онода и Имайзуми. Тадокоро се усмихна широко и отдаде поздравите си за тях. Друг е момента, че Макишима никога не би си облякъл тези дрехи, не би сложил тази огърлица и това червило на устните си за тях двамата. Запалвайки колата си отново мисли, че Тадокоро не заслужава това.

Макишима седи в колата и чака Тоудоу. Видимо изненадан е, когато той се задава с куфар.

Тоудоу отдавна е изпратил Манами на работа. Даже му е казал, че за няколко дни ще бъде във вилата им. Която е на сто и няколко километра от града. След това Тоудоу решава да му сподели, че няколко дни ще откарат във вилата им. И отново няма за какво да се притесняват. Макишима кара под звуците на навигацията на колата и пеенето на Тоудоу.

Трябват им точно десет минути за формалности и Макишима е бутнат на леглото, обсипан за пореден път от целувки и много красив Тоудоу върху него. След още минути това, че да имали дрехи е просто спомен. Тоудоу е наместил себе си върху Макишима и с тихи издишвания показва своето удоволствие, докато той прави всичко възможно да издържи още време. Многократно си припомни защо толкова години пази тази връзка в тайна и таи в себе си надежда някой ден да не е просто тайната му, задбрачна връзка. Но това е прекалено сложно и сега единственото нещо, за което иска да мисли е Тоудоу и пръстите в косата си, малките целувки и всичко хубаво относно този момент.

Два дни във вилата и нито едно обаждане от Манами и само едно от Тадокоро. Вътре в себе си знае, че връзката му с Тоудоу трябва да не съществува, но самата връзка се усеща като единственото подредено нещо в объркания му живот. Опитвал е да прекрати нещата, но накрая без много думи винаги се връщат един към друг.

Тоудоу лежи върху гърдите му и си пее някаква песен тихо. Макишима прекарва ръка по гърба му и от време на време му поставя малки целувки на различни места. На всяка малка целувка Тоудоу се усмихва и Макишима мрази себе си, защото с всяка усмивка осъзнава колко са му сериозни чувствата към Тоудоу...

Говориха за болницата, болести и неща. Видяха се още няколко пъти. Тоудоу му подари малък албум и му каза да го крие, защото ако се намери и двамата ще имат семейни проблеми. След това говориха относно бъдещето си и Тоудоу се разплака „ _Маки-чан, обичам те толкова много. Но не знам нищо повече от това. Страх ме е от последствията_." Ако трябва да бъде честен, Макишима също го е страх. Живее с Тадокоро от наистина много отдавна. Момента, когато гласа на Тоудоу изчезна в сълзи и пречупен глас, Макишима го прегърна силно и близките минути не го пусна. Страх го стиска, но ето го. Сърцето му препуска с всеки поет въздух. Ръката на Тоудоу стиска нежно неговата, а той си затваря очите.

Но всичко хубаво има своя край.

Тоудоу и Макишима стоят на летището. Тоудоу е толкова разплакан, все едно е станало нещо много трагично. Макишима му хваща лицето с две ръце и внимателно го целува, след което му обяснява, че ще говорят често. „ _Моля те не си отивай. Моля те, Маки-чан, не си отивай_." „ _Толкова много те обичам_."

Макишима прегръща силно Тоудоу, целува го пак и му целува челото.

В този момент Макишима знае, че ще се върне много, много по-скоро

 _„_ _Толкова много те обичам, толкова много те обичам."_

 _„_ _Нуждая се от теб тук"_


End file.
